Looking Into Glowing Green Eyes
by Ori-Chen
Summary: Vincent, Barret and Cid are trying to pair up Cloud and Aeris, but their spell went horribly wrong! Now Aeris is transformed into a chibi girl! Cloud/Aeris/Evil Tifa fic! And Sephiroth/Sephiroth
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  
  
Ori: Yay! My first fic here! I hope you guys will like it and that you'll R&R. Thankies!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
"Shh!" A figure said walking into the room, along with two others.  
  
"I can't help it Vincent!" The other figure whispered.  
  
"We're going to wake her up if you keep making loud noise idiot." Vincent replied back.  
  
"Well now! Sorry if I'm a loud bum!" The figure said more loudly.  
  
"Shut up both of you!" The last figure said angrily.  
  
"Sure thing Barret." They both said together.  
  
"So, which one of you will do the spell?" Barret asked eying each Vincent and Cid.  
  
"Do you think I run around like some stupid dumb ass learning spells of who knows what?" Cid said grumpily.  
  
"Sorry man! Ok, so Vincent you're going to do the spell." Barret cleared the situation as Cid mumbled in the back.  
  
"Yes." Vincent said mumbling words walking over to the sleeping figure. Vincent then stopped and turned around smiling, "It's done."  
  
"Good." Both Barret and Cid whispered leaving as the figure peacefully sleeping started to glow a beautiful light pink.  
  
"Now here's where the story begins." Vincent said chuckling.  
***Later  
"Good morning everyone!" Barret laughed watching the rest of the gang turn their eyes upon him. "Where's Aeris?" Barret asked smiling at Vincent and Cid.  
  
"I'll wake her!" Tifa got off her chair and started to walk slowly to the doorway.  
  
"Wait! I hear her coming!" Vincent said hitting his spoon against the table viciously making loud noises.  
  
"Hi everyone!" A small squeaky voice could be heard behind Barret.  
  
"Wha?!" Barret turned around in fright. He looked frantically around and ran over to Cid and Vincent. "We were suppose to turn her into a monster!" He said with fury.  
  
"Sorry! Wrong spell!" All three huddled together whispering. They broke up and looked around the room.  
  
Yuffie smiling jumping up and down. Tifa standing with a look of victory on her face. Red sleeping, his face slowly drowning in his cereal. And then there was Cloud. He still stood there leaning against the wall, shock on his face. And last was Aeris, she was at least one and a half feet, with huge massive green eyes. Yes, she was cute, she was simply adorable! Everyone loves chibies!  
  
"Hi! You all no say 'Hi' back. That make me sad." Aeris said frowning.  
  
"Um, hi Aeris! Sleep well?" Tifa said with a pinch of mockery in her voice.  
  
"Yup!" Aeris said smiling as Yuffie started to bear hug her.  
  
"Ain't she so cute!" Yuffie said smiling.  
  
"Baby-cute, you mean." Tifa said again triumphantly.  
  
"Yea whatever!" Yuffie said still hugging the little girl.  
  
"Yuffie!" Aeris said smiling.  
  
"That's right!" Yuffie said grinning.  
  
"Tifuk." Aeris said grinning too, this time at Tifa.  
  
"No! It's TiFA!" Tifa said furiously.  
  
"Tifuk!" Aeris continued then she glanced over to Cloud. She smiled and walked over, tumbling a few times, but still walked over. "You is called Cloud!" Aeris smiled. Cloud stared with utter terror and found that he has lost his voice. "You is called Cloud, right?" The little girl repeated herself still smiling.  
  
"Um." Cloud said screwing up his face.  
  
"You is Cloud!" Aeris said this time louder.  
  
"Yea." Cloud said turning away. This of course hurt the little girl, you can see it in her big green eyes. So, she ran in front of him and looked up smiling. "How old are you?" Cloud asked as though she was one of the Shinra guards.  
  
"I is...5? Or 6." Aeris said counting with her fingers.  
  
"Cute!!!!!!" Yuffie said jumping up and down.  
  
"Fine." Cloud said just leaning against the wall closing his eyes. Aeris smiled and hugged his leg snuggling into his pants.  
  
"We should leave them alone." Yuffie said ginning.  
  
"Yea." The three other boys said running away. Red still stayed drowning. And Tifa just stood there stupidly.  
  
"Aren't you going to push her away or something?" Tifa said furiously.  
  
"She's a little girl Tifa." Cloud said frowning.  
  
"Fine!" Tifa said stomping out of the room.  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
Ori: Woohoos! Done! 


	2. Aeris Is A Chibi

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
Ori: Yay! Here's another chappie! I really hope you people like this story, cause this is my first fic here, I think I told you all that though. Well thankies for the people who reviewed.  
  
Ps, Yes, this is more of a Cloud/Aeris fic.  
  
-  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
-  
  
"Sephiroth man! You you look superb! I can't get enough of you!" Sephiroth said to his mirror while combing his long silky hair. "I'm thinking Sephiroth, should I make a clone? A clone that will look like me, the hottest guy in the world? Yes, I should try it, I just can't enough of myself." Sephiroth continued hugging himself. "But now, I must take a trip over to the AVALANCHE and kill those little kids who keep ruining my master plans." Sephiroth said to himself putting his brush down and walking out of the door.  
  
-  
  
***Meanwhile  
  
-  
  
"Isn't she so cute?" Yuffie said jumping up and down.  
  
"What I don't understand is why didn't anyone save my from the cereal?" Red said shaking his head in shame. "And another thing, how did she become that way?" Red continued eyeing everyone in the room.  
  
"I don't have a clue." Vincent, Barret and Cid shrugged running into the corner of the room again whispering and huddling. A loud sound was heard from the kitchen. And Cloud came stomping into the living room.  
  
"Dammit!" He yelled sitting on the couch. Just then a little girl came into the room as well and smiled. "Who the f- (AN: I rated this G, so no bad words from me!) changed Aeris?!" Cloud yelled yet again.  
  
"That's what we're trying to find out...Maybe it was Sephiroth..." Cid said unusually calm.  
  
"Maybe it was! I'm gonna kill that f-ing idiot!" Cloud said as a vein appeared on his arm.  
  
"Man! Chill!" Barret said sweat pouring down the side of his face, same with Cid and Vincent.  
  
"Let's go and...Find Sephiroth." Vincent said as all three of them stood up and ran out of the room.  
  
"Why is you mad?" Aeris said while smiling.  
  
"Because he thinks you're annoying." Tifa said taking a seat next to Cloud.  
  
"What's on TV?" Cloud said grumpily. Tifa stood up and searched around the room for the remote. "Idiot Tif! Just stand up and change it manually! You're such a lazy bum." Cloud said standing up changing the channels.  
  
"Look! It's a chocobo! Me wanna watch it!" Aeris said walking up to the TV screen and poking it with her finger.  
  
"Uhg! That's so boring! I hate watching chocobo races!" Tifa said angrily.  
  
"Chill there Tifa." Cloud said sitting back on the couch.  
  
"Yay! I love chocobos!" Aeris said smiling as she walked over to sit next to Cloud.  
  
"I can't stand this!" Tifa yelled.  
  
"Yeesh! I'll just take a hike then." Cloud said getting up.  
  
"You can't leave me here with this brat! I'm coming with you!" Tifa said also getting up from the floor.  
  
"Sorry Tifa, you can't just leave a kid here. We can get arrested for that. Plus she's like 6! If she was back to her old self maybe you can tag along. But for now, either you or I should stay behind to take care of her." Cloud declared as Tifa screwed her face up.  
  
"B-B-B-But I don't want to..." Tifa said biting her bottom lip making it bleed.  
  
"Fine, I'll take her." Cloud said angrily.  
  
"Fine." Tifa said crossing her arms.  
  
"Yay!" Aeris yelled running up to Cloud. She yet again gave out her trademark smile and started jumping up and down.  
  
"What do you want?" Cloud said aggravated by not understanding what Aeris meant.  
  
"Carry me!" Aeris stood still this time outstretching her arms. Cloud sighed and picked the little girl up in his arms.  
  
"Tell the guys I'll be back soon." Cloud said to the furious Tifa. "And Tifa, you look sorta sick, you should take the day off or something like that." Cloud continued. Tifa looked up at him her lip bleeding, her face red like a tomato, she started to let out the waterworks as she ran up to her room. And yes, she slammed the door.  
  
"Why Tifuk mad?" Aeris asked.  
  
"It's not Tifuk, that's sorta a bad word, her name is Tifa." Cloud said lightly.  
  
"Tifu..." Aeris tried.  
  
"Tife..." Aeris again tried.  
  
"Tif...Aaaaaa." Aeris tried yet again.  
  
"Good job kiddo." Cloud smiled.  
  
"Tifie!" Aeris said happily.  
  
"Meh, close enough." Cloud said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Where we go now?" Aeris smiled.  
  
"To the park?" Cloud said walking out the door with the little girl in his arms. Not noticing the deep red-brown crying eyes keeping a close watch on the two.  
  
-  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
-  
  
Ori: Yays! Done another chapter! Onto the next! 


	3. The Day At The Park

Disclaimer: I do not own.  
  
Ori: Thanks for all there reviews! I really enjoy writing this fic cause I love clo/aer fics.  
  
-  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
"Cloud! Cloud! Look at the pretty flowers!" Aeris said wiggling around to get free. Cloud nodded letting the little Aeris go as she ran away and started making a bouquet. He walked over and sat in a near by bench watching as she would bend down to pick up another flower. Just then, a red head boy around the age of 6 ran up to Aeris and started to grab the flowers out of her hands. "Give them back! They're mine! I picked them my self!" Aeris yelled. Cloud stood up and walked over to the boy.  
  
"Excuse me." Cloud said casting his huge shadow over the red head.  
  
"What?!" The boy yelled not even turning his head.  
  
"What do you think you're doing to her?" Cloud said grabbing the kid by the shoulder and spinning him around to face him.  
  
"N-N-Nothing mister! I-I-I just thought that.Um.Well she's picking weeds so.Um." The boy said stuttering.  
  
"Yea, can you do me a favor and leave her alone?" Cloud argued taking Aeris by the hand as she wiped her eyes.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry mister, I didn't mean it!" The kid said running away. Cloud turned to look at Aeris as she sobbed quietly by his side.  
  
"Come here squirt." Cloud said picking her up. "Where do you want to go?" Cloud said softly.  
  
"I pick these flowers for you!" Aeris said turning him a faint smile as she handed him a single remaining flower. Then she continued to sob onto his shoulder.  
  
"Let's go home, the guys might get worried." Cloud said walking out of the park.  
  
"No, me want to stay more and pick more flowers to make house look pretty!" Aeris said hopping out of his arms back to her flower patch.  
  
"Sure. I'll just wait here." Cloud said standing nearby as Aeris started bending down and picked up several flowers.  
  
"I like this red one for Vincent! And this purple one for Barret! And I also pick this yellow one for Yuffie, and an orange one for Red! I pick this dandelion for Cid. And another one that is pink for me! And then my favorite one is this blue one! And the blue flower is for you!" Aeris said grinning with no signs of tears on her face anymore. Cloud smiled staring into her joyful green eyes.  
  
"I think that your flowers are lovely." Cloud said adding the flower she previously gave him to her bouquet. She giggled lightly.  
  
"Pick me! Pick me!" Aeris giggled childishly. Cloud smiled again and picker her up. 'I smile a lot now!' Cloud thought as he picked up the green eyed girl. Together they walked out of the park.  
  
"O! I forgot a flower!" Aeris said jumping out of his arms, she weeded through the flower patch and frowned slightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cloud asked catching up.  
  
"There is no more different flowers." Aeris frowned picking up a blade of grass. "But I guess this will do, cause in a gift, it's not what it is that's important, it's the meaning and thought behind it." Aeris said walking up to Cloud. Cloud cocked his head slightly and picked her up.  
  
"Yea, you're right. You're pretty smart for your age!" Cloud said a hint of worry in his voice, 'But I'm not sure that Tifa will have the same understanding that you have.' Cloud thought. Aeris giggled again and started to stroke the pretty blue flower.  
  
-  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
-  
  
Ori: Sorry I took so long for an update! ~Ja ne! 


	4. Vincent Tells

Disclaimer: I do not own.  
  
Ori: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
Ps, sorry for the late update! -_-' But I was working on another fic at the moment.  
  
-  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
"We're back!" Cloud yelled in the house.  
  
"Where did you two go off to?" Barret grinned along side with Vincent and Cid.  
  
"We just-" Cloud started.  
  
"We go to park! I pick pretty flowers for all of you!" Aeris grinned. "This one for Barret!" Aeris said handing him a flower. "This one for Yuffie!" Aeris did the same. "And this one for Cid, Vincent, Red, Me and Cloud!" Aeris grinned as she saw everyone around her smiling with flowers at hand. Everyone that is except for Tifa.  
  
"What's all this racket about?" Tifa demanded to know. Everyone forgot about her so they turned in question. "Grr! I don't see what's so great about flowers!" Tifa yelled.  
  
"Whoa! Take chill pill!" Cid grinned laughing at Tifa's anger.  
  
"Yea! Suck it up buttercup!" Cloud joined in the jokes. Tifa gasped and stomped back into her room.  
  
"Man Cloud, that was harsh. Maybe you should have lightened up on the harsh words." Vincent said grinning.  
  
"Maybe, but she was being a prick all day!" Cloud said shaking his head in disapproval. "Such a prick." Cloud continued shaking his head.  
  
"Yea, um we didn't find Sephiroth." Barret commented.  
  
"In fact, I don't really think that Sephiroth did this. Why would he change someone into a chibi girl?" Cloud wondered. Cid, Vincent and Barret looked to one another.  
  
"Um. We have a small confection to make Cloud." Vincent stated.  
  
"What's that?" Cloud asked. Just then the wall exploded.  
  
"Ha! Ha! I the Great One Sephiroth is here!" Sephiroth stated grinning. "I will destroy you all and terrorize your friends and family!" Sephiroth continued.  
  
"Um, couldn't you have just knocked instead of breaking the wall down buddy?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Um, I suppose." Sephiroth thought. "Hey! Wait a sec! What happened to Aeris?!" Sephiroth asked shocked. "Now I can't turn the girl into a pig to make Cloud sad." Sephiroth whispered tears in his eyes.  
  
"I don't like her! Why does everyone think so!" Cloud said angrily.  
  
"You no no like me?" Aeris said crying.  
  
"No! I didn't say that! All I said was that-" Cloud said back.  
  
"No! You said you don't like me!" Aeris said wiggling out of him arms and running out the door.  
  
"It would have been faster for her to run out the hole I made in your wall, but hey! My work here is done for today! Buhahahahahahaha!" Sephiroth said flying away.  
  
" Smart one Cloud." Barret added.  
  
"Yea, smart." Cid said.  
  
"About the confection." Cloud pointed out.  
  
"Ask Vincent!" Both Barret and Cid run up to their rooms.  
  
"Vincent?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Um, yes?" Vincent shook, his face pale.  
  
"About the confection?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Um, I'll get it over with! Barret, Cid and I thought of turning Aeris into a monster, you know. Like in the movie we watched Beauty and the Beast. So we thought that you'd tell her that you love her. But our spell went wrong and we turned her into a chibi girl. I'm sorry Cloud." Vincent said.  
  
"Sigh, It's ok I guess." Cloud said. "But I don't think I um, have feeling for her." Cloud said.  
  
"Yes you do! We all know you do, except for Tifa, she's denying it." Vincent said.  
  
"Fine, maybe it's just a little crush ok?" Cloud said blushing.  
  
"The only way to break the spell is to tell her that you love her. Like in that way, and you really do have to truly love her. And the thing is, she has to love you back in that way too." Vincent said putting on a nervous grin.  
  
"I'm so gonna kill all you guys, I'm gonna omni slash your ugly asses! But for now I have to go after Aeris!" Cloud said angrily opening the door and running out.  
  
"It would have been faster if you ran out the hole!" Vincent yelled.  
  
"Shut up!" A faint echo was heard.  
  
-  
  
AN: Should I just end the chapter here? I'll be nice and continue cause I haven't updated in such a long time.  
  
-  
  
***In the park  
  
-  
  
"Aeris! Aeris!" Cloud yelled. It started to rain and it was all dark and foggy outside. He was drenched to the bone, but he continued looking for her. "Aeris!" Cloud yelled again exiting the park. He walked around not knowing what to do. But something pink caught his eye. It was Aeris, at least he thought so. She was hiding in a cardboard box near some bushes.  
  
"Aeris!" Cloud yelled reaching the box. He heard sobs from within. "Aeris?" Cloud asked. "Aeris, come out of there, you're going to catch cold. We wouldn't want that." Cloud said with concern. "I wouldn't want that." Cloud said.  
  
"You said that you no no like me!" Aeris yelled. This caught the attention of other people walking on the streets, they stopped to watch.  
  
"But I do Aeris. I like you. But they said that I like you and that way." Cloud whispered noticing the people watching.  
  
"No!" Aeris yelled again. The people on the street seemed to enjoy this like some movie.  
  
"Aeris let's go home now before you catch cold!" Cloud commanded.  
  
"Cloud is mad at Aeris." Aeris cried within the box.  
  
"No! I just don't want you catching cold!" Cloud yelled leaning against the box.  
  
"But you catch cold. You leave me here." Aeris said sorrowfully.  
  
"Aeris, we are going back together, hurry up and get out of that box." Cloud said a little irritated.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Come on Aeris. Now is not the time or place to talk." Cloud said picking the box up looking at the crying Aeris. "Let's go home." Cloud said more quietly. Aeris climbed out of the cardboard box Cloud was carrying and wrapped her arms around his neck. Cloud dropped the box (In a garbage can of course) and walked off with Aeris.  
  
"Achoo!" Aeris sneezed.  
  
"I'll get you home." Cloud said hugging her tightly.  
  
"Why Cloud go look for Aeris?" Aeris asked her eyes drowsy.  
  
"Because I was worried." Cloud said turning the corner.  
  
Silence.  
  
Cloud looked into his arms and found the little girl fast asleep in his arms. Breathing peacefully and rhythmatically. He turned he doorknob and opened the door. Everyone was sleeping for the moment; he'd handle everything tomorrow. He put Aeris to bed and tucked her in. "Good night Aeris." Cloud said kissing the little girls forehead.  
  
"Night night." Aeris whispered back.  
  
Cloud smiled and began to leave the room.  
  
"Cloud?" Aeris asked.  
  
"What is it?" Cloud asked nicely.  
  
"Will you stay with Aeris? She scared to be alone again." Aeris asked.  
  
"Sure thing squirt." Cloud said pulling a chair next to Aeris' bedside.  
  
-  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
Ori: There we goes! Currently working on chapter 5! I'll try to update sooners! 


	5. Tifa's Routine

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
Ori: Back! Ok, this chapter will center more on Tifa, cause I want to enhance the love triangle thing.  
  
-  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
"Food's ready!" Tifa yelled from the kitchen. It was 6:00 am, and the sun was still rising. Tifa sat down placing the coffee beside Cloud's spot on the table. She waited patiently for the first person to arrive. Time passed and still no one up. Usually Aeris would be up with Tifa and they would be cracking a couple of jokes and would invent ways to make each other laugh, but unfortunately for Tifa, Aeris is a chibi. However, Tifa would have enjoyed Aeris' company.  
  
Tifa sighed in frustration. "What is taking them so long?" She asked aloud. She marched up to do her morning routine. She would first wake up Red.  
  
She walked up to our fury feline's room and rapped on the door. "Red! Get up!" Tifa yelled opening the door. Red glanced at her and slowly stood up.  
  
"Why so early?" Red yawned.  
  
"It's always this early! Come on you have work to do around the house, and if I don't see that your chores are done..." Tifa stated.  
  
"I know! I know!" Red said aggravated walking away.  
  
"Good!" Tifa said grinning. "Now to wake up Cid. I know how he likes to be first in the bathroom." Tifa said to herself as she walked up to another door and rapped harder on it. "Cid! Up!" Tifa yelled.  
  
"Already?" Cid said from inside the shut room.  
  
"Yea. So hurry before I wake up Barret!" Tifa yelled leaving that door alone. She walked up to another and knocked loudly. "Yuffie. Get up!" Tifa yelled. The door automatically swung open and Yuffie pounced off to the kitchen.  
  
"Good!" Tifa said to herself. "Now to wake Barret." Tifa said rapping another door. "Barret! Get up now!" Tifa yelled.  
  
"Yea." Barret could be heard.  
  
"Great, I want to see you down in 5 minutes, I want that wall fixed!" Tifa said.  
  
"Sure, sure." Barret mumbled.  
  
"Vincent!" Tifa yelled to another door.  
  
"What is it?" The muffled voice of Vincent asked.  
  
"Well, I want to see you down in 5 minutes, I want that wall fixed! So chop chop!" Tifa yelled.  
  
"Right." Vincent hissed from his room.  
  
"Now to wake up Cloud!" Tifa said as her grin grew each step of the way. "Cloud! Cloud! Get up!" Tifa yelled rapping his door and slowly opening it. It's been recent that Tifa started opening Cloud's door to wake him. She would usually wait for him to come out. She would never give Cloud privacy.  
  
"Cloud?" Tifa asked opening the door fully walking in. She looked around and found the room bare. She had the look of 'whoa-what-is-going-on-why- ain't-he-here' look.  
  
"He might be out in town. I better just wake up Aeris." Tifa said to herself. She walked up to the little Cetra's room and knocked. "Aeris? Aeris get up!" Tifa yelled. She could hear a mumble from the other side of the room and a 'Shut up Tifa.'  
  
Quietly she opened the door and looked in. "Cloud?!" Tifa yelled furiously. She marched up to the bed and found Cloud sleeping. "Get up you bum!" Tifa yelled slapping Cloud's face.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Cloud asked rubbing his cheek.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you can explain why you're in Aeris' bed." Tifa said trying to keep her cool.  
  
"Um. He he." Cloud said laying his head back on the pillow and covering his face with the covers. Tifa growled and pulled the sheets off.  
  
"It's cold." Aeris said waking up. She moved over to where Cloud was and continued to sleep.  
  
"Hi Tifa, didn't see you there." Cloud said grinning goofily.  
  
"What the hell!" Tifa half screamed half hissed half growled.  
  
"You see, um. Aeris ran away, I had to find her, and then we came home very late. Therefore, I think that she's scared of the dark so I stayed with her. At first, I sat on the chair there." Cloud pointed, "Then it got very uncomfortable, so I just got in with Aeris." Cloud said still trying his best to grin.  
  
"Aeris hungry." The little girl said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked up to Cloud and smiled.  
  
"So, there's the story." Cloud said to Tifa. Tifa's eye twitched as she continued to glare at Cloud.  
  
"Is that all?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Yea." Cloud said.  
  
"I'm scared of the dark too. Mind if I stay with you two tonight. That is if you are still bunking with this girl." Tifa said.  
  
"Um." Cloud said rubbing the back of his head. Tifa growled again and slapped the blonde.  
  
"Never do that again!" Tifa said stomping out of the room.  
  
"Tifa look mad." Aeris said.  
  
"Nah." Cloud said climbing out of the bed and walking to the bathroom. Aeris quickly and quietly followed.  
  
-  
  
***Later  
  
-  
  
"No! You must put the brick here!" Vincent whined slapping Cid.  
  
"What the f- NO! It goes here!" Cid answered back.  
  
"Ok guys, stop fighting." Tifa said pushing the two away from each other.  
  
"Hey! Lay the hands off!" Cid growled walking away.  
  
"Can't we all work together?" Cloud whined putting another brick in place.  
  
"Shut up you!" Cid cursed.  
  
"Whatever." Cloud said smoothing out the wall. Aeris walked in the room and smiled holding a glass of lemonade.  
  
"Aw! Cute!" Barret said looking up from his work, "Reminds me of Marlene!" Barret continued.  
  
"I get drink for Cloud!" Aeris said holding the cup out in front of the blonde.  
  
"Cute!" Vincent said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Cloud can't concentrate with you here. You should go out, play in the park with, with, with Yuffie!" Tifa growled pulling Aeris away and placed her beside Yuffie.  
  
"Cutie!" Yuffie said grinning hugging the girl.  
  
"Right." Tifa said pushing the two out the hole. Tifa too walked out and watched them leave. She walked up to Cloud, took the drink out of his hands, and poured the drink out on the streets. "Enjoy!" Tifa said lightly and patted the boy on the back.  
  
"Harsh." Vincent said. The Trio, Barret, Vincent and Cid all huddled together and started whispering.  
  
"Do you think that Tifa may be a problem?" Vincent started.  
  
"What do you mean?" Barret asked.  
  
"Like, the spell and all. To break it, Cloud must love Aeris and say so, and Aeris should love Cloud back." Vincent replied.  
  
"Why would she get in the way?" Barret asked.  
  
Cid punched Barret in the face. "Duh! It's cause she loves Cloud too!" Cid said.  
  
"True." Barret said they broke the huddle.  
  
"Man, this is such a sloppy job." Cloud whined putting another brick in place. "I'd really like lemonade now." Cloud grumbled to himself. But Tifa just continued to sit putting on nail polish.  
  
-  
  
***Meanwhile In the Park  
  
-  
  
"Tag! You're it!" Yuffie said touching Aeris.  
  
"Nope! I'm on home free!" Aeris argued.  
  
"Grr! This game is no fun if only two people are playing!" Yuffie whine.  
  
"Let's go back and get more people!" Aeris said smiling.  
  
"Great idea!" Yuffie said as they started for home.  
  
***While Later  
  
"Hey guys!" Yuffie yelled running up to everyone who are outside. The wall is finished!  
  
"We want to play tag. We want you to come play with us." Aeris grinned.  
  
"Great! Ultimate tag!" Cloud said leaping upwards.  
  
"Great! Last one to the park is it!" Vincent said getting a head start.  
  
-  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
Ori: This has got to be the longest chapter I've written in the longest time of my life here at fanfic! Well, you can all hint what the next chapter will be like. 


	6. A Game Of Tag Turned a Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
Ori: Back! Sorry I took really long, I was just finishing off another fic.  
And School's out now, so I guess I'll be spending more time on this fic.  
-  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
Vincent ran to the park and managed to be first followed by the others.  
Last was Barret. Barret ran around the park trying to catch everyone.  
"Come here!" Barret said running over to Cid and tackling him down to the  
ground and started giving a little of his light punches. "No touchbacks for  
30 seconds!"  
"Grr!" Cid growled running up the slide and pushing some other kids in the  
park down. "I never get it!" Cid yelled kicking Red.  
"What the hell? What was that for?" Red growled wagging his tail. "I'll get  
you one day!" Red growled again leaping off the jungle gym. With amazing  
speed, Red leaped on Vincent.  
"Take that fruit face!" Red laughed jumping away. Other kids in the  
playground started to back away as the game of tag started to increase in  
violence. Vincent ran to tackle Cloud and Cloud ran to tackle Cid who ran  
to tackle Yuffie. Tifa was sitting on the bench with the look of utter fury  
on her face. Aeris was hiding somewhere, avoiding being caught.  
"Ok, this isn't fair, everyone is teeming up on me!" Cid growled removing  
his face from the ground. Red laughed and leaped on Cid burying his face  
once more in the sand. The kids who once played in the playground looked at  
them terrified, afraid to get hurt.  
"How come Tifa ain't playing?" Barret asked. Cloud in the mean time was it  
and decided to use a materia to slow down everyone.  
"Mega fire!" Cloud yelled as Vincent yelled in pain.  
"No fair!" Vincent yelled as Cloud touched him saying, 'it.'  
"That's for the stupid curse thing!" Cloud said grinning.  
-  
~*~  
  
-  
  
Everyone walked home with sweat hanging off their faces. Tifa took lead as  
she didn't walk home but she was power walking, and muttering angry curses.  
Barret, Cid and Vincent decided best if they started to jog home. Cloud was  
walking next to Red talking about battle strategies. Aeris walked behind.  
'I don't understand.' Aeris thought looking up at Cloud's back, she started  
to blush. 'Do I like Cloud?' Aeris thought eyes burning as she glared at  
his back.  
"Hurry up kiddo!" Cloud said to Aeris. She started to trot.  
'Well, he is nice to me. But I can tell that Tifa likes him, it's obvious.  
But he won't like me in that way. I'm a six year old girl and he's 21!'  
Aeris thought looking down to the ground. "Oh!" Aeris gasped. Cloud and Red  
turned around. "I forgot the flowers I picked at the park!" Aeris said with  
tears in her eyes.  
Cloud looked at Red, "Let's go back. Red do you want to go with Aeris or do  
you want to tell the others where we have gone?" Cloud asked the feline.  
"I'll tell the others." Red said walking away from them.  
"Come on." Cloud said grabbing the little girls hand in his own and  
slowering the pace. Aeris smiled and started to blush, she hide her face by  
looking down so that Cloud wouldn't have any hints.  
They reached the park. The kids who tried to avoid them during the tag  
battle went back to playing in the park. Aeris let go of Cloud's hand and  
began to look for her flowers. Cloud sat on a bench and stared at the park  
watching the kids run around. He heard Aeris giggle and turned around. She  
was talking to a boy around her age. Cloud frowned and kept looking.  
"You're pretty!" The boy said grinning goofily.  
"Thank you!" Aeris giggled picking up her flowers. Cloud couldn't help  
noticing the blush on Aeris' face.  
"Do you need help picking up those flowers?" The boy asked still grinning.  
"Ok." Aeris smiled as they both picked up her flowers. Cloud frowned and  
turned around looking at the park again.  
'Ok. That was weird. Now, I would tell Aeris that I love her, except now  
it's a little hard. Like, I'm a 21-year-old man and she's a 6-year-old  
girl. I am now confused on what to do.' Cloud thought looking to the  
ground. He heard Aeris again and turned around.  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" The boy asked grinning goofily.  
Aeris looked to her flowers and then up to him, "Um." Aeris said. Cloud's  
jaw dropped.  
'What? What the hell!' Cloud thought sitting on the bench glaring at the  
boy. Aeris looked up to Cloud and saw him glaring at her. She ditched the  
boy and ran up to Cloud. "Cloud mad at Aeris?" Aeris asked.  
"Do you have all your flowers?" Cloud asked in a dead voice.  
"I'm missing a pink one." Aeris said looking down o her flowers.  
"I see." Cloud said turning around.  
"Um." Aeris murmured and walked back to the boy and the flowers searching.  
'Was he jealous?' Aeris wondered.  
"You're back! Great, so do you want to be my girlfriend?" The boy asked  
again, his grin coming back.  
"I'm not sure." Aeris said. She spotted the pink flower and quickly picked  
it up. "Um, good bye." Aeris said walking up to Cloud once more. "Cloud? I  
found my flower." Aeris said shyly.  
"Good." Cloud said getting up. He started to walk away. Aeris walked behind  
him once more. 'Why is he being mean all of a sudden? Was it something I  
said? Was it something I did?' Aeris wondered trotting.  
They reached home. The sky had darkened greatly. They opened the door and  
found Tifa sitting on the couch watching TV. She turned around and stared  
at them. "Welcome back." She muttered.  
"I found my flowers." Aeris said running off into the kitchen to find the  
vase that held the other flowers she previously picked.  
Cloud sat beside Tifa. "So, what happened?" Tifa growled.  
"Nothing." Cloud said leaning back.  
"I can tell something is wrong." Tifa said in a more concerned voice.  
"Nothing is wrong. Everything is as cheery as cheery can be." Cloud said.  
"I think I'll go to sleep." Cloud said walking away.  
"Night." Tifa said.  
"Night." Cloud responded. He walked up the stairs and right into the room  
that Vincent and Cid shared. "Guys?" Cloud asked looking at them both.  
"What time is it mommy?" Cid asked in a light voice that did not suit him.  
"Vincent you up?" Cloud asked.  
"Yea, what's up?" Vincent asked yawning.  
"I d-don't think that I can do it." Cloud muttered.  
-  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
Ori: There we goes. Cross fingers, hope that I can update sooner. 


	7. Sephiroth's Soaps

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
Ori: Back! Thankies for all the reviews! Mwas!  
Yes, I received a question about Aeris. "Does she still have her 22 year  
old mind?" The question said. The answer is I don't have a clue. It may  
seem it eh? But it also seems that she's in a mind of a 6 year old. I just  
confused myself. Arg! So, I'll just have it that she's in the mind of a 6  
year old, but she knows that she was once a 22 year old out of let's say  
some pictures and stuff. Yes yes.  
-  
________________________________________________________________________  
-  
  
"Morning!" Aeris yawned waking up.  
"Hey Aeris!" Barret said nervously.  
"What's to eat?" Aeris asked politely looking at the plates on the table.  
She looked around and spotted a cherry pie. "Yummies!" Aeris squealed in  
delight. She took a seat on the chair closest to the pie and started in  
attempts to grab some.  
"I'll go wake up Cloud." Tifa said smiling. She stood up and walked towards  
the stairs.  
"Mmmm! This tastes good! Did auntie Tifuk made it?" Aeris asked grinning.  
"Yea, quite a cook huh?" Cid said sipping his usual tea.  
"Right, I wonder what's for lunch. I hope it's-" Barret started until a  
high pitched scream whaled across the house shattering a few mirrors and  
windows. Everyone at the table looked to one another, and waited...  
Waited... Waited. Tifa came storming down the stairs tripping a bit but  
made it down safely.  
"Can someone explain?" Tifa roared.  
"Whoa, unfortunately Cloud decided that-" Vincent started, as Tifa let out  
another high-pitched scream.  
"He what?" Tifa growled.  
"Yea." Vincent said.  
"Grr! Why?" Tifa growled her eyes popping out slightly.  
"He said that he couldn't-" Vincent started. Tifa let out another high-  
pitched yell.  
"Why?" Tifa screamed.  
"I just told you!" Vincent said exasperated.  
"Oh. Right." Tifa said more calmly.  
"So, who's going to go after Cloud?" Barret asked. Vincent raised his hand.  
"I can morph into Black Chaos and search the skies!" Vincent said looking  
up.  
"I'm a real fast runner." Yuffie said eating pie.  
"I own a ship thing." Cid said taking another sip of tea.  
"And my arm is a gun!" Barret said.  
"Cool! We have our rescue squad! Let's find Cloud!" Vincent said leaping  
up.  
"Can I come too?" Aeris asked.  
"Sure!" Yuffie said picking her up.  
"And me?" Tifa said grinning.  
"No more room on our team. Sorry Tif!" Barret grinned walking out the door,  
followed by everyone else.  
"Ok, so basically, we are going to go find Sephiroth." Cid asked.  
"Yea." Barret said casually.  
  
~*~  
  
(Evil Sephiroth music)  
"A hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sephiroth cackled evilly. "You will not  
survive!" Sephiroth said followed by a high-pitched scream. "You should  
have heeded the warning! Bwahahahahahahahahahas!" There was another high-  
pitched yell.  
"Stop the pain! Stop!" Another voice said.  
"Ahahahaha!" Sephiroth laughed diabolically.  
"What's going on in here?" The rescue squad asked.  
"Where are you keeping Cloud?" Yuffie barged in yelling.  
"W-What?" Sephiroth asked turning his head away from the horror movie on  
his TV.  
"Yea, tell us where Cloud is. Oh, and nice slippers." Barret said.  
"Thank you." Sephiroth said casually glancing down at the pink, fuzzy bunny  
slippers.  
Vincent gasped, "That's my favourite movie! The Awakening Of The Vampires!"  
Vincent sat next to Sephiroth on the couch and they both watched the movie  
awed.  
"Yea. Well can you tell us where Cloud is?" Barret asked.  
"Cloud? I don't know." Sephiroth said. "Where does he usually go when he's  
sad?" Sephiroth asked.  
"He's usually in his room. But we checked." Yuffie said.  
"Well I can't help you cause I don't have Cloud. I was planning to kidnap  
him a day from now. But I see that my plans are now ruined." Sephiroth  
said.  
"Is your face usually green?" Barret asked.  
"Well, this is what they call a face mask. It makes me even prettier."  
Sephiroth said flicking his hair.  
"Ok." Cid said. "We better go gang!"  
"Not now! The good part is on!" Vincent said.  
"Fine. We'll wait until the movie is over I guess then we'll go find  
Cloud." Barret said.  
"Why no find Cloud now?" Aeris pouted.  
"Well, there's a movie on! Cloud can wait!" Cid said in a so-called sweet  
voice.  
"Okies then." Aeris said.  
"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sephiroth laughed along with Vincent.  
"I've watched this movie 548 times, and I still find it in genius! Who  
would imagine vampires sucking blood?" Sephiroth asked.  
"Well, vampires do suck blood." Vincent said.  
"How do you know?" Sephiroth asked glaring at Vincent.  
"Duh! I am a vampire!"  
"Ah!" Sephiroth peeped shoving over to the side where Vincent wasn't  
sitting.  
  
END Of Chapter 7  
  
Ori: Sorry for the long long wait again. -_-' 


	8. Sorries

~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Fellow Readers and Reviewers,  
  
I know I haven't been updating for a long time. I realized I have lost all motivation on writing this fic. To be serious I'm addicted to arcade right now and less addicted to my playstation. Terribly sorry if you've been waiting for me to update. I won't do any updating with this fic anytime soon. If I ever find the motivation to continue this fic, I'll of course start updating again.  
  
Thank you to all the people who put this story on your favourites list. I really appreciate it. ^-^  
  
Lots of love to the FFVII Section,  
  
Ori-Chen And Ky in the CardBoard Box  
  
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
